


[podfic] Elven Glory

by BabelGhoti



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Elvhen Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: After a few glasses of wine, Alya and Solas sneak away to take a spin around the gardens of the Winter Palace.





	[podfic] Elven Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elven Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077822) by [adjectivebear (HealerAriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear). 



**Fic** : Elven Glory

 **Author** : adjectivebear

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 8:42

 **Bitrate** : 192 kbps

 **File size** : 11,9 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ndov9ssutq77yi7/adjectivebear+-+Elven+Glory+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/ef15juum)


End file.
